


Choke

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants his brother on his knees.</p>
<p>And because you can't see the warnings until you can see the art: Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every story. Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work.

[](http://imgur.com/IDN74)

 

Sam fights the urge to slide right up Dean’s body, straddle his chest, and force his dick between those lusciously swollen lips. Instead, he frees Dean’s hands, dragging him from the bed and tossing him roughly to the floor. He wants his brother on his knees for his first cock sucking session.

Dean struggles to rise, but after the pounding his body’s taken his weakened legs won’t support him. Shackles grip his ankles, freezing him in place as Sam attaches his wrists to posts on either side, spreading his arms wide. Sam settles in front of his brother and Dean bares his teeth threateningly as Sam makes his intentions clear.

Without warning Sam strikes, pulverizing Dean’s jaw with a sickening crunch. Dean’s head drops, blood from his mouth flowing into the pool already forming between his knees.

Sam wrenches Dean’s head back, his cock ramming into Dean’s ruined mouth, muffling his screams. Dean thrashes as Sam pushes in, air cut off as he chokes on blood and cock and come.

Sam grins at Dean’s agonized struggle toward oblivion he’ll never be granted. _Stay with me, baby_ , he whispers, like Dean’s got any choice. _We’ve got a long way to go_.


End file.
